


Beautiful Now

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Casual, Cats, Corny, Crack, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Crush, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Just Add Kittens, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Shopping Malls, Slow Romance, Sweet, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, YouTube, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: At a shopping mall, Yuri and Otabek enjoy each other's company. Honestly, all Yuri wants to do is show him a picture of some cats. But all Otabek seems to want to do is...flirt?Oneshot/drabble





	Beautiful Now

They were at some mall--Yuri wasn’t quite sure exactly which one, if he was going to be honest. It didn’t matter that much though. As long as he was with Otabek then it was worth it. Besides, it wasn’t like they were doing anything too important either: the two of them were just sitting on a bench right outside the food court, drinking some shitty starbucks drink. Yuri was leaning against Otabek, staring at his phone absentmindedly; he didn’t see what the big deal was with Starbucks either. 

“Hey.” he said suddenly out loud. Beka didn’t answer but he knew he was listening to him, not just because he always did, but because he saw his head turn slightly in his direction. “Have you ever seen something so beautiful that you wanted to start crying?”

“I saw you.” 

“Look at--” He turned, phone clutched in his hand, before he froze, his cheeks turning pink. “Oh. Um. Oh my god. What the fuck, Beka?” But he was grinning a little too--and dammit, he was definitely blushing. “I was just gonna show you some pictures of cats ice skating, gosh…” 

But he wasn’t mad, no matter how he acted. He didn’t actually regret it. 


End file.
